uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Griffin
Christopher Cross "Chris" Griffin é o filho do meio da família Griffin. Ele é tem 13 anos nas três primeiras temporadas, e declarou 14 em "Trading Places". Ele parece ter envelhecido um ano única no decorrer do show, apesar de Meg envelhecimento três. Em The Real Live ''Griffins, ele é substituído por Philip Seymour Hoffman em "Fifteen Minutes of Shame". Chris é dublado por Seth Green. No entanto, ele não tinha sido contratado após o original ''Piloto de ''Pitch. Personalidade Embora Chris não é a mais brilhante na família, ele é particularmente coerente e faz um bom ponto quando se fala de filmes com Carl.Chris lida com os problemas que enfrentam meninos mais púberes: acne, meninas e escola. Chris tem sido conhecida a sentir auto-consciente sobre si mesmo, especialmente o seu peso. Na verdade, no Volume 1 DVD Boxset, declarou que Chris "não faria mal a uma mosca, a menos que pousou em seu cachorro-quente". Ele era conhecido como um "elefante criança" quando ele nasceu. Chris também está disposto a fazer algo tão drástico quanto a se converter ao judaísmo fim de fazer melhor na escola, especificamente matemática. Certa vez, ele acreditava suas notas baixas em matemática foram causados por si mesmo quando ele fazia cócegas em seu cérebro por degola rifle de um homem do exército em seu nariz e acidentalmente perfurar um lobo. Chris tanto gosta e se destaca no desenho e uma vez quase conseguiu tornar-se um artista famoso de Nova York, mas falhou quando ele se recusou a afastar sua família. Chris, como seu pai, é obeso, tem um baixo QI, e pouco ou nenhum senso comum; no entanto, em "Fast Times at camarada Cianci Jr.High" Brian se refere a classe de Chris tão inteligente antes de ir para ensinar Inglês correctivas. Além disso, várias linhas de história dar-lhe talentos savant autista, como habilidade artística, e conhecimento detalhado dos atores de cinema e TV. Tanto ele ePeter também demonstrar proficiência no uso da língua de sinais americana. Ocasionalmente, ele exibe inesperados, insights incaracterísticos, como quando ele dá Peter e Lois uma palestra detalhada e articulada sobre os efeitos e as desvantagens da maconha. Ele também tem demonstrado uma capacidade de se adaptar rapidamente a novos ambientes culturais. Por exemplo, quando a família mudou-se para Londres, Inglaterra, em "PatriotGames", Chris era o único membro da família que era capaz de aprender rapidamente e falar cockney Inglês. Chris é geralmente descrito como ingênua a ponto de inocência. No entanto, quando Peter e Lois estavam tendo uma briga em "armas letais", Chris torceram por Pedro, dizendo-lhe para "chutar sua bunda!" Além disso, em ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold ''Story, quando Lois e Peter está tentando fazer fora, as crianças confundi-lo com uma briga e Chris diz: "Eu não sei o que eles estão brigando, mas acho que o pai do vencedor Ir. Pai!" Em uma piada, Chris é regularmente atormentado por um macaco mau que vive em seu armário, mas eles apagada lá diferenças pouco antes de o macaco se mudaram para Jake Tucker armário 's em "HannahBanana". Em "Emissão Impossível", é revelado que Chris nasceu como um acidente, devido a um preservativo quebrado. Como resultado, Peter e Lois entrou com uma ação contra a empresa e comprou a casa em que vivem atualmente. Em "A filha de Peter", Lois revelou que ela fumava e bebia muito quando ela estava grávida de Chris para tentar incitar um aborto espontâneo, mas se acovardou a meio da gravidez. Esta pode ser a explicação para a estupidez Chris 'e outras anomalias. Além disso, sabe-se em "E o Wiener é ..." que Chris possui uma anormalmente grande pênis. Enquanto Chris é melhor tratado do que Meg, ele é geralmente mais sujeito a imprudência de Pedro, desde que Peter freqüentemente negligencia Chris em favor de outras crianças ou a si mesmo, e muitas vezes acusa Chris de ser "carente". Ao contrário de Peter, Chris também não parecem não gostar Meg tanto, apenas tendo um pouco exagerado relação de irmão-rivalidade e, às vezes, a trata muito bem. Chris é geralmente bem-educado e amigável, mas muitas vezes é rude com os outros quando irritado, como em "Long John Peter", quando ele tanto insultou Joe Swanson por seu status de deficiente, e bateu Brian com uma cadeira apenas para ir de volta para o veterinário e ver uma garota que terminou com ele. Outro exemplo foi em "Movin 'Out (Canção de Brian)", quando Brian só voltou depois de ser despejado por Jillian, Chris disse: "Welcome home, idiota!" Em "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein", Chris quase se converteu ao judaísmo depois de Pedro disse-lhe que os judeus são mais inteligentes e mais bem sucedido. Lois chegou ao bar mitzvah de Chris para terminar a conversão, e uma multidão de judeus irritados perseguiu-os. Família Relações Chris tem a relação mais próxima com seu pai Peter Griffin. No entanto, em "O Filho também chama" e "Se eu estou morrendo, eu estou Lyin '", ele parece um pouco com medo de que ele não correspondeu às expectativas de seu pai. Ele e Peter desfrutar competindo, embora Chris quase sempre perde para o pai. Em"Ele é muito sexy para a sua gordura", Chris parece mais chateado com o pai do que outros episódios, devido a Peter ficando muito mais fisicamente apto em comparação com o Chris gordura. Em alguns episódios, incluindo aqueles listados acima, Peter parece desapontado ou ignorante para Chris. Chris parece atraída por sua própria mãe em vários episódios. Em ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold ''Story, ele até parece ligada a uma conversa lésbica sua mãe tem com ele. Em "E. Peterbus Unum", ele também passa Meg uma nota em sua escola de origem que ele acha que "a senhora Griffin" é quente e em "Modelo maucomportamento", onde ele diz que ele vai se masturbar para fotos dela. Em "Bigfat", ele beijou Lois, declarando que ele não quer viver pelas regras da sociedade. Em primeiras temporadas, Chris tem uma rivalidade com sua irmã mais velha Meg Griffin, que Peter e Lois muitas vezes se irritava frequentemente de. Mais tarde, porém, ele e Meg parecem começar a ligação, que Meg parece gostar. Em outros episódios, como "Stew-Roids", sua rivalidade é levantada novamente. Chris parece ser o único membro da família, além de Brian que está completamente ciente de Stewie sendo um gênio do mal. Apesar disso, Chris parece desfrutar a companhia do Stewie, embora muitas vezes é a cobaia para experimentos de Stewie embora ele geralmente não sabem disso. Chris é frequentemente mostrado para ser hostil em relação a Brian. em "North by North Quahog", ele ainda grita com Brian e diz que ele não tem alma que parece perturbar Brian. Em "Fast Times at camarada Cianci Jr.High", ele fica irritado com Brian, que é, no momento, seu professor substituto para dar-lhe um "F", em seguida, ovos sua casa com Peter, apesar do fato de que eles vivem juntos. Em "Untitled Griffin FamilyHistory", ele grita que odeia Brian, e em "Movin 'Out (de Brian Canção)", ele chama abertamente Brian um "Asshole" para nenhuma outra do que zombar dele com os outros membros motivo da família. Em "Long JohnPeter", ele também bate Brian com uma cadeira que dá Brian dois olhos negros, vários ossos quebrados, e se inclina o nariz para a direita apenas para que ele possa levá-lo ao veterinário para ver sua ex-namorada.Embora ele parece se importar um pouco para Brian. Sexualidade Mais tarde no episódio, quando ele e sua família foram exilados para o Sul, ele conhece e faz amizade uma pessoa chamada Sam, que mais tarde o beija apesar de ser um menino. Confuso sobre o beijo, ele confronta Sam, que é revelado para ser uma menina vestida de roupa do garoto. Depois de falar com Sam, Chris se sente aberto o suficiente para expressar seus sentimentos por ela. Ele sentiu nervoso sobre falar com ela, ela sugeriu a ele que ele deveria fingir que era um macho, e Chris alegremente concorda em fazer fora. Em "Você pode agora beijar a ... Uh ... Guy que recebe", ele é atraído por um estudante chamado Alyssa, que é um jovem republicano. Chris se torna um republicano Jovem porque Alyssa se oferece para deixá-lo tocar seus seios. Em "Jungle Love", Chris foge à América do Sul para escapar do assédio moral na escola e junta-se ao corpo de paz. Ele recebe toda a tribo, a quem ele vai ficar com, para dançar. Ao fazer isso Chris casou com a filha do chefe, Lokaembora ele teve que deixá-la por insistência de seus pais e depois que ele revela ser um calouro na escola.Em "Long John Peter" Chris se apaixona por um estagiário veterinário nomeado Anna, que ele pede para fora.Seu relacionamento vai bem até que Chris segue o conselho de Pedro para colocá-la para baixo em data a fazer progressos, mas Anna rompe com ele em vez disso. No final do episódio, eles se beijam e voltar a ficar juntos. Ele é freqüentemente assediado por seu vizinho, Herbert, um pedohebephile idosos 1. No entanto, Chris sempre parece fugir avanços de Herbert. Em "Play It Again, Brian", Chris finalmente confronta Herbert por descaradamente pedindo-lhe "Você é um pedófilo?" Em "Correndo Mates", "E. Peterbus Unum" e "Modelo mau comportamento", Chris descreve sua mãe Lois como sexualmente atraentes. Em "FOX-y Lady", Chris defendeu a posição de Meg em ''Handi-Quacks dizendo que "ela é meio quente". Chris também comenta abertamente sobre masturbação em várias gags em "Correr Mates", "The Fat GuyStrangler" e "Barely Legal". No entanto, em "Holy Crap", avô Francis Griffin acusa Chris de se masturbar quando ele foi realmente apenas defecar, dizendo-lhe que foi que ele estava fazendo no banheiro era moralmente errado e Deus pode vê-lo. Ele passa o resto da exploração episódio em sua resíduos até que Peter deixa ele "desafiar" o avô. Em "E o Wiener é ...", descobre-se que Chris tem um pênis maior do que Pedro. Quando Chris e Peter estão em uma sauna, Pedro pergunta o que está errado com Chris perna, apenas para descobrir a si mesmo e dizer: "Oh meu Deus, aquela não é sua perna!" Chris é conhecido por se masturbar às quintas-feiras, de acordo com "Barely Legal". Connie Dimico, uma menina da idade de Meg, que é a "menina mais popular" auto-descrito em James Woods Regional High School, Chris pede para fora em "Stew-Roids". Ela faz isso sob a premissa de que ela já tinha esgotado as suas relações de namoro com todos os garotos populares e agora, deixou apenas com os meninos "impopulares", promete convertê-lo em, um estudante popular, suave. Em uma festa na casa dos Griffins 'naquele fim de semana, Chris rompe a relação, tendo encontrado participação em duas outras garotas que ele tinha sido beijando e sem querer ensinar uma lição de Connie namorando outros simplesmente para promover seu próprio status. Category:Os Griffins